Zoo Outing
by Danni-luvage
Summary: When Kurt goes away to Paris for the weekend, Blaine decides to take their daughter Sophia to Visit the Zoo especially to see the lions...  KLAINE FUTURE ONE SHOT INCLUDES OWN CHARACTERS!


**Okay this is just a short dribble drabble of a story that came into my head randomly when we went to Whipsnade Zoo in Dunstable for an art trip. If you don't know of it it's like the biggest zoo in the UK and other stuff. You should check it out!**

"Daddy daddy, I want to go and visit the Lions! Lions go rawwww and I'm going to rawwww back at them so they think I'm a lion too daddy and they will be my friend and then I will come and visit them for the rest of my life and when I'm older I am going to live with them, just like Fluffy!" Sophia giggled in the back from her car seat playing with her stuffed toy lion, called Fluffy that she has got when she was a baby as a present from Kurt and Blaine when they went on safari in Africa.

"I'm sure the lions will love you Soph, but beware they are big and mean sometimes, you have to be careful as they may eat you up" laughed Blaine glancing back in his rear view mirror. Kurt was away at some fashion weekend in Paris and Blaine had the wonderful opportunity for some bonding time with his daughter so he decided to make the most of it by taking a day trip to her favourite place in the world, the zoo.

"Lions are never mean daddy, they are cute and soft and big and cuddly, and will you buy me a pet lion daddy?"

"Okay okay you got me, I will buy you a pet lion for Christmas if you behave yourself and look!" Blaine pointed and Sophia stretched forward in her seat more pulling on the buckle of her belt "we are here!"

Sophia squealed in delight as they pulled up into the entrance queue and brought their day tickets

"1 adult and a child please" Blaine smiled at the girl behind the ticket booth and happily paid for both tickets and colouring adventure book for Sophia. He also decided to splash out on a special VIP lion package as all Sophia seemed to be doing was talking about the Lions as a special treat for her.

They parked the car and Blaine swung Sophia out of the car and sat her inside the open boot "Now, we must put your willies on or daddy Kurt will be very angry if you get his brand new car dirty and wait, You need your coat and scarf too!" Blaine tickled her under her arms and Sophia squealed in excitement

"Yes daddy, can I have a chocolate bar too?"

"Later at lunch" Blaine smiled down adoringly at his beautiful child who struggled to put her pink and purple spotty Hunter wellies on. She was perfect to him, she had Kurt's piercing blue eyes and his cute nose but had such long black curly hair it was hard to find her underneath it all. He got that from his sister who had agreed to be his and Kurt's surrogate in an attempt to keep both of their characteristics in their child and it work brilliantly.

"Daddy, please help" she huffed crossing her arms in a sulky fashion "I can't do my boots"

"Okay okay let me help you" Blaine laughed at his daughter's behaviour and slipped on the boots without any effort before tightening her scarf round her neck and swinging her up onto his shoulders "now you can see everything, you're like a bird!"

"Or a plane, newooooo" she laughed flapping her hands in the air side to side mimicking the plane's wings "Fly daddy fly for me!"

"I can't do that and carry our lunch; I'm not your slave you know!"

"Pleaaasssee? For me daddy?"

Blaine could not resist so he braced himself and ran, arms full of bags down the road and up the hill until they reached the enclosure for the brown bears

"Put me down daddy, I want to go to the railing and speak to the bears" she kicked and squirmed until Blaine dropped her onto the floor and composed himself once more, pulling the bag onto his back and smoothing out his shirt. He crouched down next to Sophia and whispered in her ear

"Did you know, these are giant teddy bears, but don't tell anyone it's our little secret"

"Can I tell daddy Kurt?"

"Okay, but no one else or the whole world will know and we don't want that now do we?"

"No, Never daddy"

"Good girl, now turn around and let me take a picture of you before the big Meany bear moves away. Blaine pulled out his Iphone and snapped a picture of Sophia growling like a bear clutching her stuffed lion in one hand in an attempt to look fierce but instead she ended up looking even cuter as her nose was wrinkled up and her mouth in a pout. Blaine typed and quick message and decided to send it onto Kurt, he knew it would make his day as he knew he missed them both.

_To: Kurt xx_

_From: Blaine_

_Here, look at this, our little princess is being a bear at the zoo today!_

_Cannot wait to see you again, I feel like a piece of me is missing. Please come home_

_All my heart is yours_

_Blaine xxxx_

_From: Kurt xx_

_To: Blaine_

_She is so adorably cute and she has grown so much since I left yesterday! I miss you both so much I could cry right now. My room is lonely without you Blaine and I wish you were here with me in the city of romance...Paris is a big place when you're on your own you know!_

_Give a huge kiss to Soph for me and I love you both so much_

_Kurt xxx :)_

Blaine smiled down and the text sighing as he remembered the night before hand. Kurt was packing and was crying softly as he refused to go away when Sophia was born but the time came when he had to go, and it was now. The night was filled with soft caressing kisses and gentle whispers of "I love you"s and they fell asleep in each other's arms. It was truly a scene of peace, and it was perfect. They are perfect. Life is perfect and Sophia is truly beautiful thought Blaine.

He was completely unaware of his surroundings at the present moment, the smell of Kurt last night and the way his lips moved when he whispered those three magical words to lull him to sleep was magical until he heard Sophia scream.

"Daddy!" she cried

"Oh my gosh love!" Blaine rushed over to where she was. She seemed to have been running and fell down and cut her knee open and a concerned looking woman was crouched down beside her glancing around trying to find out who the child belong to.

I'm here love, its okay Soph. Daddy's here" Blaine pulled him into his arms and stroked her head until her screams were just small wipers of pain "What are we going to do with you?"

"I'm sorry daddy"

"It's not your fault, here let me look at your leg."Blaine pulled up Sophia's trouser leg and inspected her cut "let Daddy kiss it better" he leant down and kissed her small cut and pulled out his bag and rummaged through it until he found a plaster

"How did you even fall over anyway?"

"Oh, she was chasing my son Stewart. It seems they have the same stuffed toy!" The lady who was crouched down next to Blaine gestured with her arm over to where a boy was spinning round clutching what looked like a fury blog.

"Oh, thank you. I lost concentration for one second and off she went. I really should be a better parent you know" He laughed knowingly to himself

"Oh don't worry" the woman let out a loud shaking laugh "I do it all the time and off he goes. We have to rein him in all the time and I am the one who usually has to chase after him"

"Not in our family, it's always me"

"Well, I'm sure you wife appreciates it" she beamed down at Sophia before helping her to her feet and shaking hands with Blaine "I really would like to meet you and your wife. I think Sophia and Stewie have already hit off"

"Ah, well you see I do not have a wife"

"Oh I am terribly sorry, did you get a divorce?"

"No, my husband Kurt Hummel is owner of H Brand fashions "

"You have a husband? Oh dear. We best be off" and without a goodbye the woman scampered off to her son and grabbed his hand pulling him away as if she could not get away fast enough.

What a rude woman Blaine thought to himself before smiling down and Sophia, straightening her jacket and leading her off "come on, let's go to see the penguins"

"But what about Stewart? Cane he come too please daddy?"

"I don't think he can Sophia, he is going home now, his mummy told me. But don't worry love; we will have a brilliant day without anyone else"

"Oh, I really wanted him to come Daddy"

"Here" Blaine pulled her into a hug "Let's go and see the penguins, they have come all the way from Santa's workshop to see you today"

Sophia's eyes lit up "Santa?" Blaine smiled and held her hand and led her off down the path to see the penguins.

They rode the tour bus and sat on to top at the front so they had the best view, saw the giraffes and pretended they were tiny people who lived with them, sat in the splash zone and got soaked by the sea lions, visited the elephants and pretended they were explorers in the African savannah and rode the express train round the explorer land.

"Whoa there Soph let Daddy sit down a bit. You know I'm not as fast as you!"Blaine puffed as he stopped for a rest. They had a race up the hill to the lion's enclosure and Blaine one again was lumbered with all of the bags that weighed him down. The lion's enclosure was like a dream for Sophia, the floor was a yellow dusty colour surrounded by all sorts of plants and trees that sloped their way down the path to an African looking round hut. The Meer cat enclosure was next to it nestled beneath the plants and exotic looking animal figurines. She didn't look at the Meer cats once but ran down the path with her arms up wide and her lion in the air whizzing around in excitement as they approached the lookout area.

"Look Daddy, LOOK!" she squealed as she pointed her finger against the strong glass panelling; the lions were asleep about 3 ft away from the window in a huge bundle it seemed like there were hundreds of them all bunched together."Can you see then Fluffy?" she asked her lion "you see they are asleep but they will wake up soon and go rawwww, just like you do!" She wiggled the lion against the window and pressed her face onto the glass hoping to get a better look at them "can I go inside Daddy?"

"Well Soph, I don't think you can. They may gobble you up for tea, and then what will I say to Daddy Kurt?"

"You will say that the lions gobbled me up YUMMY!" she laughed loudly rubbing her tummy "Yummy in my tummy like my lunch!"

Blaine was literally swimming in affection for his child, he was going to have to break it to her about the special VIP package so he pulled her away from the glass and over to a small stall "Now, you can have whatever you want from here as a special treat from daddy and daddy Kurt"

"Oooh" she gasped as she gazed around the gift stall in awe at what she could have. In the end she chose a lion hat that was big and fury and had a face of a lion on top, a special pen and pencil to show all her friends at school and a pass to adopt a lion for a year.

"What next daddy?" she beamed up at him

"Well honey, it's time to go home now"

"What? No please daddy can we stay?"

"No honey lets go, but before he could say anything else she had fallen asleep onto him. He picked her up and carried her to the car, what a great day this has been he thought before kissing her head and carrying her to the car.


End file.
